Timeline
Timeline 1969 Neil Armstrong is the first man to step foot on the Earth moon Luna. 2019 First manned flight to Mars. 2026 First permanent research station on Mars (Reconnaissance IV). 2048 Foundation of the first Mars colony New Chrysee. 2064-2091 The Mars colonies Liaisville, Dao City, Vermilion and Nova Perm are founded. Thanks to an emigration wave from Earth, they quickly grow to a respectable size. 2082 Earth launches the first scout probes. Their goal is the discovery of earthlike exoplanets that orbit their central star within its green zone. 2098 The five largest Mars colonies – financially and logistically supported by competing mining and trading companies – start to fight over power with the government seat of New Chrysee. This conflict is triggered by territorial and economic jealousies. 2106 First colony war. 2123 The scout probe Explorer 422 discovers a so-called second Earth in the Tau Ceti system, 11.9 light years away. The life-supporting planet is named Sabiador. 2145 Dawn of a new time and beginning of the interstellar exodus. The new computation of time Exon (derived from Exodus) replaces the Julian calendar Anno Domini (AD) outside the solar system. 2176 (EXON 31) The first colony ship reaches Sabiador. 2188 (EXON 43) Second Diaspora. Almost a third of humankind leaves the solar system. 2203 (EXON 58) The first Genides are bred with the goal of optimizing the human body and to adjust it to the specific environmental situations of alien worlds. A majority of the population condemns the biogenesis project as an „insult to God“. 2226 (EXON 81) Uncontrolled reproduction of Genides of the second and third generations. First race riots. The administration records a worrying increase in attacks on embryo incubation chambers. 2231 (EXON 86) Revolt on Sabiador. Beginning of the species wars. 2234 (EXON 89) Council of Rinoban Alta. Split of human kind. 2235 (EXON 90) Species wars continue. Terran cataclysm. Contact to Earth is lost. Dark age on Sabiador. 2251 (EXON 106) Altaic interdict. Foundation of the underground organization Jadd Baran. 2258 (EXON 113) Banishment of the Genides from Sabiador. After a long odyssey, the find refuge on the planet Delta Pavonis II (d-Pav II), which they rename Geneera. 2279 (EXON 134) The species wars are unilaterally declared over. Despite the Sabiador governement’s massive efforts, the Jadd Baran do not recognize the peace treaty. 2287 (EXON 142) The third council of Triloban Alta ratifies the Cybon treaties. They open the way for the creation of the Tyi-protectors, an army of cybernetically manipulated Sapiens. The trigger for this project is the increasing fear of a retaliatory attack by the Genides. 2302 (EXON 157) Global persecution delirium. Beginning of the construction of Herons Belt, a gigantic defensive ring in Sabiador’s orbit that is supposed to encompass the whole planet and protect it from supposed Genide attacks. 2338 (EXON 193) Even eighty years after their violent banishment from Sabiador, there is still no military revenge by the Genides against their creators. The first doubts about the use of the Tyi-protectors are voiced. 2339-2364 (EXON 194-219) Cybernetic exodus. Many of the Tyi created on Sabiador are yearning for self-determination and leave for space, eventually founding the colonies Atebathos, Murna and Irata IV. 2361 (EXON 216) Establishment of the first blood moons. 2373 (EXON 228) Intimate relations between Genides and Tyi are declared a race crime and punished by death. 2389 (EXON 244) Paust Garwan scores the longest hole-in-one of all times at the 18th quantum golf championships on Irata IV with his drill of a class one singularity over 0.488 parsec. 2401 (EXON 256) The hybrid Silpha Uranir is born. As the child of a noble Genide and a high-ranking Tyi officer, unlike other gene bastards she is not killed immediately after birth, but receives a limited right to live. To this day she officially is the only child resulting from the forbidden union of these two human species. 2406 (EXON 261) After 171 years without contact, a weak radio signal from Earth reaches the colony Murna. The puzzling message is encrypted primitively and only contains the words: cavete restauratores (beware of the Restorers). 2415 (EXON 270) Banishment of Silpha Uranir to the blood moon Tarras. 2416 (EXON271) Inferiority edict from Atebathos. Sapiens are degraded to second class indivduals. A few months after this „silent revolution“, the fate of Sapiens as former leaders of the human species is sealed with the enactment of the Prometheus laws on the Genide worlds. Key positions on all colonies are only awarded to Genides or Tyi. 2420 (EXON 275) Silpha Uranir founds the church of the preservers in exile. 2422 (EXON 277) Coda of Herons Belt. The colony Sabiador leaves the colonial community and completely isolates itself in the coming years. 2429 (EXON 284) Murder of Silpha Uranir by a Jadd Baran hunter drone. Media reports that a conspiracy of Genides and Tyi is behind the attack are denied by both parties. Experts however suspect that those responsible had corrected their mistake of letting Silpha Uranir live, after she became too influential. 2444 (EXON 299) The scientific research ship Baltazar begins a controversial voyage to the Sol system to discover the reasons for the warning received almost forty years earlier. The mission’s goal is Earth. 2458 (EXON 313) Sipha Uranir is declared a saint, which leads to hefty protests by the Jadd Baran as well as almost all colonial governments. One of the Genide’s spiritual leaders claims that Uranir perversely abused her limited right to live by founding a religious movement in an environment of physically and psychologically weak individuals. Despite hefty protests, the construction of the Uranir protection temple as Sancta Sedes of the Preservers starts on Tarras. 2464 (EXON 319) Inauguration of the Uranir temple. The first supreme Preserver, Primus Crahl, declares the blood moon Tarras as a galactic belief protectorate despite insistent warnings from the other colonial worlds. 2470 (EXON 325) Nadzaar III. takes over leadership of Geneera. Under his aegis, a team of leading scientists develops a biological warfare agent Somnia aurea (Golden Sleep). After the first model tests were successful, a battle ship released a swarm of missiles loaded with Somnia aurea onto Tarras. 1,800,000 inhabitants immediately lost their lives in the explosions, an additional 2,300,000 died in the following four weeks. The event goes into history as the largest democide of the second species wars. 2506 (EXON 361) The church of the Preservers is responsible for a new scandal by baptizing the first artificial life form. Despite the criticism voiced especially by the Jadd Baran, the android 27B-6 receives the sacraments. According to its own wishes, it is now allowed to carry the name Brahms 276. As a result, the church of the Preservers is joined by an unexpectedly large number of AIs. 2507 (EXON 362) The Jadd Baran openly threaten to liquidate every android converted to the church of Preservers. 2512 (EXON 367) First discovery of evidence of a non-human high culture (geoglyphs of Bara Kaitos) 2519 (EXON 374) The church grants the android’s whishes to take the name of a classic terran componist after converting the church of the Preservers. 2526 (EXON 381) Even though the second species wars have officially been declared over, the Genides and Tyi continue to fight over newly discovered colony worlds. The trigger for these loss-heavy conflicts are the interests of competing mining corporations to secure planetary resources. 2528 (EXON 383) As a reaction to the dramatically increasing Jadd Baran attacks, the android Händel 69 creates the Andronian Guard on the new colony world Nara. 2535 (EXON 390) Sarius Todor Cardin is named Primus on Tarras and takes over the office of the supreme Preserver. His first act is the Gotha edict, which stigmatizes the Jadd Baran as „subversive organization“. When the Baran further increased their aggressions, the church answers with the Anathema of Tarras. It outlaws the Jadd Baran and allows hunting and exterminating them. 2541 (EXON 396) The only ones the Jadd Baran are not at war with are the Jadd Baran themselves. 2545 (EXON 400) The androids Orff 83, Mundry 26 and Smetana 531 found the independent news channel Stellarvox Veritas. As it does not tolerate manipulation or censure, it rapidly becomes a target of attacks and sabotage. 2558 (EXON 413) Council of Triamon. Current time …